Back Stabbed
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: We all know that Scott will be incredibly pissed off when he finds out Isaac and Allison have a thing- one that will never last. And we all know that Allison doesn't actually have any feelings other than friendship for Isaac, but loves Scott and always will. So, here's what happens with all of them, and how they react and handle things, or if they /can/ handle them at all. Enjoy!
1. Betrayal

**For all the lovely Scallison fans out there, cause SCALLISON is forever, and Allisaac has no chance. I hate it. Hope you guys enjoy it. SCOTT DOES GET PISSED AT ISAAC AS HE SHOULD!**

Scott came paced back and forth in his bed room, he had come in through the window right after the horrible sight he had seen this morning. He couldn't get it out of his head; the smell of sweat hanging heavy in the air, the scent of lust- all mixed in with the familiar smells of Allison and Isaac-the sound of two quickly beating hearts, the image of the whole thing. Scott felt angry. Angry, hurt, and betrayed. He knew if he saw Isaac in the state he was in now, his ex-friend would never see day light again. His mom could visit him in jail, so could Stiles. But then again... being a wolf the police would pass it off as another animal attack so long as he got the back-stabber's body into the woods fast enough... _No_. Scott stopped his thoughts, he was not a killer, no longer how much he hated Isaac at the moment. But if his instincts took over he knew it would be bad.

Isaac climbed the stairs that evening as he arrived at Scott's house, where he now lived, not having a clue what was waiting for him when he reached Scott's room, or that his friend even knew anything about this morning. He opened the door still lost in his blissful state from earlier, completely unsuspecting of what he was walking into.

"Hey Scott, where'd you disappear to during school?"

With out any warning Scott lunged at Isaac as soon as he saw him, his normal soft, welcoming brown eyes turning a bright red. Normally, even with red eyes you could still tell that Scott was kind, someone wanting to protect people, but not now. All Isaac could see was rage, the inner wolf, the monster waiting to kill.

"W-what did I do!?" Being the abused child, his first instinct was to blame himself, as his father always told him it was. Scott and his mom had been trying to convince him other wise for the past several weeks, but to no success. And for the first time Scott was glad for that. Hearing Isaac admit he did something wrong, even if he didn't know what, made Scott over joyed.

"You know exactly what you did!" Scott screamed in rage, his fangs growing longer, for once he didn't hold anything back. He slammed Isaac up against the wall, threw him to the ground, then back up full force against the wall causing it to crack where his head hit.

"I really don't!" The usually timid boy yelled back at him, that only made Scott's instincts to fight grow stronger, he aloud himself to fully shift letting out a loud growl, his face mere inches away from Isaac's. He let go of him only to slam him back again even harder against the wall. The crack spreading wider leaving a large hole, blood trickling down the back of Isaac's head and neck from the brute force of the impact.

Melissa was just arriving home when she heard growls and banging noises, quickly realizing this was a fight between the two boys living under her roof she raced up the stairs just in time to see Scott's fist about to crash into Isaac's face, who just stood there taking the beating as this was what he was accustomed to doing from fear when he lived with his father, and now that shock of his friend's anger being directed at him. She pulled her son back with out hesitation, not wanting to make another trip back to the E.R tonight.

"Hey! Both of you knock it off and start explaining right now! What the hell happened here!?"

Scott struggled against his mothers grip, however, he had no success at breaking free. Not that he couldn't, its just that hurting his mom in doing so was something he was not willing to risk. Finally, he gave up struggling and shifted back, except for his eyes which glowed red as he never broke his hateful gaze from Isaac.

"I want him out!" Scott scream.

"Honey, its raining."

"Then give him an umbrella, I don't care!" He growled, "I just want him out!"

Isaac starred blankly in confusion, rubbing the back of his neck where his gash was, the blood trickling over his hand. "I don't even know what I did."

He looked to Melissa for help but Scott started again. "Oh really?" his voice laced with sarcasm. "Then where the hell were you this morning Isaac? Hu? Why don't you tell her where you were." he gritted his teeth, "Tell her how big of an ass you are. What a piece of crap friend you are."

"Th-that... I... I... How did you..." He stuttered as he finally understood what had Scott so pissed.

"Yea. _That_. You weren't at school. Neither was Allison. I went to check to make sure you guys were okay, and take a guess what I saw!" He struggled against his mothers hold again as his anger grew even more. Isaac cringed backing into a corner.

Melissa understood why her son was so mad. She also knew how her son felt about this girl, and that if Isaac stayed Scott would probably end up killing him. Not that she was taking Isaac's side, he was completely in the wrong, but she didn't want to see her son behind bars.

"Okay, Isaac, go..." She pulled out a 10 and a 5 dollar bill, "Go see a movie or get some food. Just get out for a while to give me some time to calm him down. And stay away from Allison." Her voice was firm yet gentle trying not to set one of the boys off again. Isaac listened, quickly taking the money and leaving the house.


	2. Reactions

Melissa spent a long time talking to Scott, trying to calm him, his eyes fading back to brown as soon as he lost sight of Isaac- though his anger was still clearly visible. At first, Scott just wanted to take out that anger, and well... Melissa was going to need to buy an unusually large amount of Spackle the next day to fix his room by the time Scott was finished with it. The whole place looked like a tornado had spun through. After placing about 20 new holes in the walls, along with multiple cracks, dents, and claw marks; his anger finally faded being replaced with pain. Scott flopped face first onto his bed and began to sob, his whole body shaking. Melissa sat down beside him rubbing his back as he cried.

"Talk to me sweet heart." she spoke gently.

"You don't sleep with your friends ex's... I mean... That would be like me sleeping with Lydia. But you especially don't do it when you know your friend is still in love with that person..."

"I know Scott. Your right. Its the same thing for girls, its wrong on any level."

"He shouldn't even be able to actually have feelings for her, I could never have feelings for Lydia because I know how Stiles feels about her. But Isaac... He lied, went behind my back... He knows how I feel about Allison and he still!..."

Scott continued to vent his thoughts and feels, sobbing. Melissa sat at his side nodding in agreement occasionally giving her thoughts on the situation or a story of her past. She comforted as best she could until he finally calmed down, which is to say that he cried himself to sleep. When Isaac got back Melissa put him on the couch for the night not trusting them to share a room as usual.

"We'll figure things out tomorrow." She told him.

"Ms. McCall, I know I should have told him but-"

"Isaac. Scott's right. What you did was wrong, its not that you didn't tell him, all of it was wrong. You really hurt him, and I'm not very happy with you right now for that. But as a mother, I can't put you back out in the cold rain. I will tell you your going to have to work out one hell of an apology to Scott if you want to fix things, its going to take a lot to make it up to him."

She finished making up his bed on the couch and added, "But for now, let's all just get some sleep." And on that note she spun on her heels and walked up stairs more than ready to crawl into bed for a good nights sleep.

…...

Scott left through the window that morning, wanting to avoid Isaac, and hopped on his motor bike riding to school. In first period, he noticed the Allison and Isaac sat together, he always passed it off as them being friends before but now he knew better. He gave Isaac a death glare and then caught site of Allison laughing at something Lydia had told her, and he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He looked down at the ground as Allison turned in his direction, and took a seat as far away from the two as possible. He paid no notice to the class its self, all he could think of was yesterday morning- and how much he wanted to punch Isaac's face in till he no longer had one.

He couldn't stop staring in there direction, Allison talking and joking with Lydia- _damn she was so beautiful when she smiled like that. _Then there was his new least favorite person, Isaac- who he now hated more than the darach; who's gaze was set firmly on his paper to afraid to either look at Scott or speak to Allison at fear of angering Scott even more. Allison doodled little drawling of cross bows and knives in her note books, the symbol from the old bank, and a triskelion. This was English, a class she always got strait A's in, so her attention wasn't needed. She had no idea about what had happened between Scott and Isaac last night, an sat in her seat absent mindlessly. The bell finally rang after what had seemed to be the longest class in Scott's life, and he immediately jumped from his seat dashing out the door.


	3. Avoidance

Scott spent his next several hours avoiding Isaac and Allison, it just hurt him to much, and every time he saw one of them that horrible image came back. Luckily he didn't have any classes with either of them until after lunch, and he spent the time in between classes going out of his way to avoid them, even if it meant being late for class. All of the way up to the top floor, across the building, than back down to the bottom floor. He even skipped going to his locker, leaving him with out his math books needed for Geometry, because Allison's locker was down the hall from his. Stiles even noticed Scott avoiding the pair.

"Yo buddy. You okay." Stiles asked on there walk to the cafeteria.

"No." He responded simply.

"Well you wanna tell me what happened? You barely said a word all day."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright..." Stiles said, "Time for a subject change Sour Wolf Jr. How about... Oh, what happened yesterday when you left to check on Alli-"

"Stiles I swear if you even think the rest of that sentence I'll make you regret it." The boys stepped into the lunch line taking there trays.

"Whoa. I guess we know something happened yesterday when you were checking on them to put you in a bad mood today."

Scott gave his friend a 'shut up now' look, then paid for his meal and found a seat, Stiles sitting across from him. He picked at his food not having an apatite, nibbling on tiny pieces so he wouldn't starve himself. As he sipped his water a cheerful Allison plopped next to him, a hesitate Isaac slowly sitting next to her. Scott's jaw clenched, balling his fist, fighting his instincts to lunge at his betraying pack member. Stiles picking up on the tension between them.

"I don't know why the two of you are fighting," Allison started, "and I don't care. But you guys are friends. I noticed you avoiding each other, I'm not stupid, I can tell when people are arguing. I'm sure what ever it is, you can fix it if you just talk it out." She smiled and took a bite of her salad, still not knowing a thing about why they were fighting.

"You think so?" Scott glared at her.

"I'd bet money on it." She was full of confidence as she spoke.

"Then I guess your going to be broke." Scott said coldly before pushing his tray back, standing, and walking away.

"Hey Scott." Lydia beamed at him as she reached the table. He stormed away not paying any attention to her.

"Well what crawled up his ass and died today." She remarked taking Scott's seat, Stiles dumped his friends lunch onto his tray giving his long time love a simple shrug in response as he put more food into his mouth.

"Him and Isaac are fighting about something." Allison said, "But neither one will tall me what." The young girl pursed her lips, her brows pinching together in confusion.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal." Lydia scoffed, her eyes rolling. "Let's just talk fun kay?" She began talking over weekend plans with Allison, going to the mall, maybe the movies. Lunch moved quickly, and they all migrated back to class, one that all of them were in together.

"Take your seats!" Mr. Harris yelled before muttering his addition of "stupid varmints" at the end.

Lydia and Allison sat together, Scott with Stiles, and Isaac alone- as usual- but still near to Allison. Again, Scott paid no attention, leaving poor Stiles to do all of the work on his own until Harris yelled at him to help. His helping resulted in an explosion of odorous gasses, leading to an evacuation while the type of gas was determined to be safe or not. This was exactly why you should never mix chemicals when distracted. And if his blunder wasn't bad enough already, Allison walked over to him while the class waited in the hall.

"Hey Scott." He gave her no answer, merely starring ahead at the wall in front of him.

"I'm worried about you and Isaac. What happened between the two of you?" Her voice was innocent enough, gentle and sincere, yet it was enough to set Scott over the edge.

"You did." he snapped.

"What...? I don't understand what you mean?"

"When you both missed class yesterday I went to check on you. Little did I know I'd be walking in on two people who I'm suppose to trust, my so-called-friend and ex-girlfriend, screwing each other!"

He kept his voice quiet enough that the whole class didn't here, but raised enough so that she could hear his anger.

Her face turned pale with shock, "Scott, listen I-"

"I don't care. I don't care anymore Allison. I'm done. I knew you might see other guys, but my friend? That's crossing the line. I never thought I could be so angry, so hurt, and so betrayed before... especially not from you. I- I don't know which one of you hurt me the most. But I know one thing; I'm done waiting for you. I can't do this anymore. I love you, I always will, but I can't deal with what the two of you did. J-just don't talk to me Allison... ever again."

With those final words, he walked away from her, and from everything he had just said, disappearing down the hall, his words hanging heavy in the air, leaving two broken hearts in their midst.


	4. Hollow

**First, I just want to thank those of you who have been reading this. I'm really proud of how this story has been turning out so far. Its an idea I got as soon as Jeff said Allison and Isaac would develop a relationship, then with the sneak peak for 3b, it progressed even more, eventually turning into this. Second, I just want to say that I'm a die hard Scallison shipper, so the last 2 paragraphs were really hard for me to write, but it had to be done for the story to play out the way I need it too. This chapter is going to be pretty heavy on Allison's perspective... I'm not even sure Scott is actually in this one at all. There will also be quite a bit of Lydia and Stiles' reactions to the situation in here too. Keep reading, and please enjoy! :)**

Allison watched as Scott walked away, time seemed to slow around her. When Scott finally disappeared around the corner she looked down to realize her hands were trembling, along with the rest of her. She realized that she hadn't breathed since Scott had told her he saw them yesterday morning. Her limbs felt like they were made of lead and she felt as though she was drowning. Her chest burned with a sharp pain; everything inside of her felt numb and hollow. She swallowed hard forcing down the tears that her logic- or what little remained present through her shock and pain- told her would soon spill over. _I can't cry._ She thought, _not here. _

…_..._

Lydia and Stiles shared a look of both shock and confusion with each other, since like Scott, they just thought the pair had been becoming friends. Stiles mouthed '_Did you know?'_ then glanced between Isaac and Allison, to which Lydia responded with a slight shake of her head; almost unnoticeable. As they had there silent conversation, Allison quickly gathered her belongings and dashed down the opposite hall as Scott had leaving the building, Isaac chasing after her. Once they were out the door Lydia grabbed hold of Stiles' jacket pulling him away from the group so that no one could listen in.

"This is not right." She told him in a soft tone.

"No kidding." Stiles said back, "Talk about a backstabbing friend..." The red hear hit him upside the head.

"Not what I meant moron. Not that your wrong, but that's not what I meant."

Stiles stared at her blankly, ever since their kiss several months prior, that's all he could think about when they were alone with out the rest of their friends. _She insults me, and hits me, yet I'm still totally in love with her. I need some major medication. _"Well then what did you mean?"

She scoffed rolling her eyes again, "Allison, with _Isaac?_" His name rolled from her lips almost with a tone of disgust. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like the guy, but not with her. It just doesn't make any sense."

"What do you suggest we do then? Hu Lydia?

"I suggest our best friends get back together. That's what I suggest." She bobbed her head as she spoke, clearly in a sarcastic manner, her red curls bouncing with each movement. Stiles found himself staring at her beauty again, but he snapped himself out of it.

"Yea, well I'm all for that, but its pretty obvious she's moved on. You know... to Isaac."

Lydia pursed her lips in defiance, "Sweet heart, two weeks ago I showed her a blue silk blouse at the mall and she went on for half an hour about how it was Scott's favorite shade of blue. It doesn't take a blind man to see the poor girl is still head over heals for the guys." She gave a soft laugh, "If I no about one thing, it's love. As many times as I've watched _The Note Book_? I practically have a PhD on the subject, and I've never seen anybody as love sick for someone as those two are for each other."

"Yea... yea, okay. But how do we convince her of that? And after Scott's whole "never talk to me again" comment? I don't think either of them are willing to get back together anytime soon."

Lydia smiled mischievously saying in a sing-song "Not if we have anything to do about it."

…...

Allison threw her books and purse into the passenger seat of her car, most of it falling to the floor, then climbing in her self slamming the door behind her. No sooner than the door closed, Isaac was standing on its opposite side tapping on her window, "Allison, open the door."

"No! Go away!" She yelled.

"Can't help you if you don't talk to me." He offered.

She rolled down her window half way, tears pouring over her eyes and down her face. "If you want to help, then leave me the hell alone!"

"I can't leave you while your crying..." He paused seeing her reach into her glove department, "What are you doing?"

In a flash she had a knife pointed strait at his face, the same one she had used to stab him in the ware house when Gerard had weaved his way into her mind. "How about now." She said darkly, "Leave. Now."

Looking into her blood shot eyes, the pain, and cold stare, he knew she wasn't taking any crap. "Are you going to be okay?"

Lowering her blade as she spoke, "I will never be okay."

Isaac turned and walked away slowly, Allison through her knife back into back in its place closing the compartment with a loud 'clunk.' Her head fell to the steering wheel as she sobbed, after several long minutes of crying, she filled with rage. Not towards Isaac, nor even Scott, but towards herself. She clenched her hands to fist banging them on her wheel and dash board as hard as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs, until her hands felt like every bone had broken and she needed to pause for breath. She gave her wheel one last hard pound before letting her head fall forward to rest on it again, wailing like a small child who had just lost their favorite toy. She sobbed, and she wailed, and she screamed and punched various parts of her car, but the rage just would not- rather could not- leave. Once again, Allison was very heartbroken, and now more alone than ever before.


	5. Lost

**Yay! Chapter 5! Thanks again to everyone who has been reading, and to the awesome reviews. You can't possibly know how happy I get to see I have new reviews, since I want to be a writer, every review means so much to me. I'm going to be pretty mean to Isaac... part of me feels bad, cause I liked his character before, but now he's moving in on Allison, which is pissing me off. Bad puppy! #Scallison is forever. So, I want to get your guys opinion on something. I was considering doing a 'bonus chapter' with deleted/alternative scenes like you get on dvd's. I was wondering, if I did that, who would read it? Also, I just wanted to say: 34 MORE DAYS TILL 3B! Super excited! Who saw the promo!? Pretty awesome right!? ~fangirls like crazy~ Okay, on with the story now. :D Enjoy guys! **

Allison sat in her car sobbing and screaming, a lot longer than she had realized. When she finally looked up from her wheel again, it was only because her father had opened the door and pulled her out of the car. Chris neatly set her book and purse in the back seat before helping his daughter into the passenger seat and getting in the drivers seat himself- leaving his car in the school lot.They rode home together in silence, the only noise were Allison's sobs. A few minutes later they arrived home and he supported her as they traveled up the elevator and into her room. The instant they reached it she collapsed on top, more tears falling. Giving her the space she needed he walked up to the school to bring his car home, spending the rest of the evening alone listening to Allison cry.

…...

The next day Allison decided that she wasn't able to make it to school.

"I just don't feel good today dad..." she whispered into her pillow, her eyes puffy and blood shot making it clear to Chris she hadn't slept all night, and most likely spent that time crying.

"Alright." he agreed, "Its a Friday, I'll let you have the day. You just get some rest baby girl." He tucked the blankets around her and softly kissed her head before leaving to do some shopping and errands. Allison finally fell asleep, which brought her nightmares. Not nightmares really, more like bad memories, or good ones which now hurt her. Silly or romantic moments between her and Scott- like the day they were hiding in the closet together- were the good ones which now broke her heart. The bad were some of the things she and Isaac did-the physical things- and then there was yesterday. The way Scott looked at her- his eyes full of pain and anger- the way he acted doing everything her could to avoid her and Isaac, how snapped at her when she tried to talk to him, and worst of all what he said before leaving. _''don't talk to me Allison... ever again.'' _

She sat bolt up right in bed as she heard those words echo through her mind, but even when awake now they didn't stop. '_Ever again.'_ The words echoed, _'don't talk to me Allison... ever again.'_ Those words hurt her worse the one of her arrows through her heart ever could have. Laying back down in her bed she let her tears fall again, not in hysterics like before, but a gentle, soft cry. Slowly, her tears dried and Allison remained under her covers staring blankly at the wall for several hours. Her thoughts, and the echo of the words however, were soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Allison." said Lydia, "Stop moping around and feeling sorry for yourself. We're going out."

She groaned in complain, and laid there unmoving, hoping that if she stayed still and quiet long enough the red head would give up and go away. But she knew this girl well enough to know her hopes had no chance. Lydia was stubborn and wouldn't put up with any crap. That's part of why they were friends, they had that in common.

"Allison Anne Argent." Lydia grumbled pulling the blankets off- not an easy task since the brunette had them bunched under her so that she was laying on the edges on all sides. "Don't make me drag you out of this bed and out to my car, because if you don't get up on your own I'll do it."

Giving a heavy sigh, Allison complied and slowly crawled out of bed. She was completely numb, she felt empty and lost. Even with people around her, she now felt alone at all times. The last time Allison felt this way was when her mother died, then she had replaced that feeling with anger towards Derek, and tried to get revenge- but she could not do that now. Even if she wanted to, she felt she had nothing left to fight for.

She stumbled to her closet pulling on a pair of sweat pants and an old baggy t-shirt that was covered in pain splatters- her dads old work-around-the-house shirt that she had kidnapped for herself as a night shirt several years earlier. Next she brushed her teeth- Lydia tapping her foot waiting patiently- combed her hair, and slipped on a pair of beige Ugg boots.

"Okay." Allison complain, "What is this so called 'fun' that we're going to have?"

Lydia beamed, "Come with me to find out." She grabbed her friends hand and pulled her outside to her car, ready to play Dr. Martin.

…...

[FLASH BACK]

"So." Stiles said continuing there conversation, "If we're going to do this we need some kind of a plan right? So what is it, 'Dr. Martin?'"

He had meant it as an insult, but it made his long time love happy. "Well, you just make sure you get Scott to the bowling Ally by 4 o' clock tomorrow, and leave the rest to me."

"Uh uh." he said simply.

"What do you mean, 'uh uh' Stilinski?"

"I mean, no. That's not gonna cut it Lyds. I know Scott a lot better than you, he's like my brother, and I don't wanna see him get hurt again, just like I know you wouldn't want Allison to get hurt again. So if we're going to do this, then your going to have to fill me in as to what's spinning around in that pretty little genius head of yours." He folded his arms over his chest defiantly, "Or I'm not helping."

Lydia fumed her green eyes staring ice cold daggers into him, "Fine. But if you screw this up in anyway, or let anything slip to Scott, I'll have your pretty little head on a platter." She cocked her head giving him one of her famous total-bitch smiles.

"I may talk a lot princess, but I wouldn't give up something like that. Who do you think kept Scott's secret so long hu?"

She continued shooting daggers at him, but sighed knowing she would need him for her plan to work, and filled him in on all of the details.


	6. Complaints

**Sorry for the cliff hanger with the whole "plan" thing. HAHAHA not really, (Okay, I so took stole that from Rick Riordan's dedication in House of Hades, But I couldn't help myself.) Seriously though, the cliff hanger was intentional. Nobody will actually no what the plan is until it happens. MWAHAHAHAHA! Yea... I'm a bit crazy. AND I LOVE IT! ={D Someone told me they didn't feel bad for Allison, that she deserved what she got and Scott should loath her. That is not my intention at all, I'm a die hard Scallison shipper and I love Allison's character still (not loving Isaac right now but... what can I do?) I want you to be a little angry with her, yes, because what she did was wrong, but not hate her. That's why I spent so much time showing how much she was hurting, and what she was going through, so you would on some level feel a little sorry for her, because even she knows she screwed up and is pissed at herself. And you will be finding out soon why she did what she did, and a little more detail about what she's feeling now. And can I just take a moment to say, I absolutely LOVE writing the Stydia scenes. With her intelligence and his sarcastic jokes, the whole back-and-forth thing ends up being this really awesome product, and its so fun to write it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Enjoy the rest of the story. Please read and review!**

"We can get your bike later Scott, come on." Stiles drug his friend into his jeep, Scott growling in protest behind him.

"Why are you in such a rush? Its not like we never went and rented a movie before. Not that I even feel like going but.." Stiles closed the jeep door walking around and getting in on his side, "I don't seem to have a choice."

"Yea well... I thought we could go bowling after. Besides, they moved the movie place and I wanna make sure we can find it." A true fact about it being moved, they had to after the attack a year earlier- no on ever wanted to go it in any more- but they had been there at least three times since, probably more than that.

Stiles realized his mistake as soon as he said it, quickly fixing it, "I mean..." he laughed nervously, "I guess I forgot we'd been there. My mistake." _Damn it. Lydia was right not to trust me with all of the details. _They drove in silence from that point on, Stiles to nervous he might screw something up, and Scott still to upset to say much of anything.

"Here we are Scotty!" Stiles announced, as if the big neon red sign flashing _'Video Store'_ wasn't obvious enough. They got out, and Stiles immediately began stalling till he got Lydia's text.

"I gotta go to the bathroom! Don't start looking with out me bud." Scott watched as his friend ran into the bathroom then began looking through the candy options while he waited.

Stiles paced in the bathroom, observing the area. Grime covered sink, urine coated toilet... and floor, along with what ever other disgusting bottily fluids. "Great hiding place Stiles. Just wonderful." He waited a minute or two then came back out. "See any candy you wanna grab? Its on me?"

Scott gave the slightest smile seeing his best friend trying so hard to cheer him up, he grabbed two boxes of Sour Patch Kids and Stiles added a package of Milk Duds and Whoppers to the pile. Together they scouted the store for movies and settled on the first three Star Wars movies. Even if this was just a plot to get Scott and Allison to talk, Stiles was going to get him to watch that movie if it was the last thing he did. Finally, the text came: "_Leaving now. Don't be late. -Lydia."_ They quickly got the movies and drove to the bowling ally, moving at about 10mph faster than the speed limit- luckily the rode was empty. They pulled up to the building a few minutes after the girls- the pretty red head being smart enough to park in the back so that Scott wouldn't recognize the car- before getting out of the blue jeep and going inside.


	7. Secure

Allison and Lydia sat in their lain putting on their bowling shoes, the red head had secretly paid for four people in that lain- Scott, Allison, herself, and Stiles. She had even ordered the boys shoes. Allison muttered under her breath, "I don't want to be here, I don't want to do this. I want to go home and hide under the covers till I die. I do not want to have fun."

Lydia giggled, "Geesh, no need for the attitude cranky butt. Just trying to be a good friend and help you. So you can... you know... get your mind off of things?"

"Yea, I suppose you may be right..." The brunette frowned as she finished tying her laces.

"You bet I'm right sweet heart." She caught a glimpse of Scott and Stiles walking through the door and quickly went to work on phase two of her brilliant plan. "So, Allison. I gotta ask, Why'd you even do it."

"I thought this was suppose to make me feel better Lydia? Not worse."

"It will, I promise." She spouted out several scientific and medical terms, like 'psychosis', Allison only understanding one or two, and seeing her confused expression she explained.

"Like when you have a bad dream and you talk about it, it goes away. Same thing here, you say your feelings and then you can start to heal. Its the only way." Of course she was lying, she just needed to make her friend believe this would help, though it was a true fact.

"Okay... Okay..." Allison sighed, "Fine, I'll talk. I did it because I didn't feel like I was good enough." she whispered, "I'm not good enough..."

"What do you mean?" Lydia pushed knowing it would take more for Scott to forgive her.

"I mean, I wasn't good enough for Scott anymore. I'm still not good enough for him. I made so many mistakes, I screwed up so many times... I don't deserve him. He's such a good person, and he knows who he is, he won't let anyone get into his head and make him play puppet like I did. That's why I tried with Isaac, because he screwed up too and we both were trying to redeem our self. I though I didn't deserve anything as good as Scott. I hurt him so much, I hurt so many people..."

Tears began running down her cheeks again, "I felt like he deserved better than me, a lot better. And I knew how much it would hurt me to see him with someone else, to see someone else make him so happy... I thought that if I could be with somebody else too, and make myself move on, it wouldn't hurt as much... that maybe I could find love... But I was wrong." Inhaling a sharp breath she continued.

"It hurts so much, to be with out him. The last time I hurt this much was when I lost my mom. Everything hurts, my heart, breathing, everything hurts... I-I should have never done what I did, not to him, not to Isaac... I'm a horrible person. Its like... when he told me not to talk to him again, everything stopped. He's everything to me, and he was the one constant person in my life. The one who never doubted me, never gave up on me, the one I knew would always be there for me, and now that he's gone, I lost that. I lost the love of my life and I hate myself for it. I'm numb and empty with out him, I'm lost, and alone..."

Lydia looked at her friend, and even she was starting to cry now hearing the words she spoke, for the first she was at a loss for words.

"Lydia." Allison stated sobbing, "This is not helping. You said it was suppose to help."

Lydia caught sight of Scott's face and new her plan had worked, "I think it did." She pointed back to the counter where the boys were standing, hearing every word. Allison spun quickly in her seat to see them to before standing up.

"H-how much of that did you hear?" She asked.

"All of it." He whispered in response taking a few steps closer to her. When he finally stopped moving she rushed over, throwing her arms around his neck sobbing into his shoulder, his arms immediately encircling her.

"Shh, shh... Allison its Okay..."

"Its not.. I'm a horrible person." she continued sobbing in hysteria.

"Allison, we all screw up sometimes... Its okay"

"Not like me. What I did..."

"Just pretend it never happened. Its in the past, lets just leave it there." Even he was crying now.

"I can't. And you shouldn't be able to either, you should hate me. I hate myself... You should hate me too."

"I could never hate you. I may get hurt sometimes, or angry, but I could never hate you."

"I missed you so much Scott..."

"I missed you too. But I'm here now, everything will be alright." He nuzzled her neck burring his face in her hair as his tears fell.

"I wish I could take it all back... make it so I never did any of those things."

"We can't change our past, believe me, if I could change mine..." He chuckled softly, hearing his laugh made her smile slightly.

Allison looked up at him still crying, and kissed him, very sloppily of course since she was crying so hysterically, but neither one cared at the moment. Scott returned her kiss, almost as sloppily as hers since he was crying too, and when they broke a part they both let out a soft laugh and wiped around their lips, looking at Scott's shirt she noticed that he now wore a fresh tear stain on his shoulder where her head had been laying.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to make you all wet." Stiles eyes bulged out, his mind travailing to a different meaning of the phrase and Scott and she both shared another laugh at his face before she corrected her statement.

"I meant your shirt of course." They giggled again drying their eyes as Lydia walked over.

"So?" She asked, "Should I sound the trumpets in celebration?"

"I think so..." Allison paused waiting for Scott's conformation, who quickly nodded.

"Defiantly." he added.

"Great, in that case," Lydia handed the boys their shoes and gestured to the bowling balls, "Pick your weapons wisely. Because I bought us all three rounds." She beamed.

"That explains Stiles weird behavior and speeding." Scott said, "You two planned this didn't you.

Stiles made a mock 'who-me-no-way' look and Lydia shrugged innocently, and then the game began.


End file.
